


Almond milk

by Melenn



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Slightly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melenn/pseuds/Melenn
Summary: You are Crystal's little sister. And you know Sam very well. But you'd like to know him a lot more ... Even if you know it's impossible.





	1. Almond milk

You kept going back to your bed. How on earth should you could sleep anyway? You could clearly hear the creaky bed in the next room. You decided to get up and go for a glass of almond milk.

It was dark but you decided not to turn on the light to avoid letting know your sister and her friend that night that you were awake. Otherwise, she would not hesitate to make noise. You opened the fridge, which lit the room gently and took the milk brick before pouring it into a glass and then you put the brick back in the fridge.

Suddenly, the light of the kitchen was on and causing you to jump while your eyes closed instinctively.

 

« Y/N ? Excuse me, I didn't know you were awake. I didn’t even know you were there. »

 

You knew that voice very well, so you gently opened your eyes to see the owner of this voice.

 

« Hi Samuel, to be honest I did not know you were there either. Well, I knew someone was there, but not that it was you ... Where's Crystal? »

«  She falls asleep ... And I was thirsty.»

 

 _Well there’s a surprise…_ You tell for yourself. Without realizing it, you watched his body, only dressed in a boxer, his muscles, his scars, his tattoos ... He realized it and smiled advancing towards you.

 

« Sorry for the outfit, but as I told you I didn’t know you were there. And then, you're not much more dressed… »

 

You look down and you start to blush. Indeed, you wore only a tank top and panties. You look up to Samuel who is now in front of you and who smiles at you.

 

« So, we are square, right ? » you say with a half smile.

« We are square. What is it ? » he said, taking your glass, your fingers brushing against him fingers, giving you chills.

« Almond milk… »

 

He tasted while staring you straight into your eyes then put your glass on the table behind you, his arm grazing your hip.

 

« Delicious. »

 

You bite your lip feeling the warmth of his body so close to yours.

 

« Samuel ? »

 

You came back down on Earth at the voice of Crystal calling Samuel. You step back and go around the table to return to your room and close the door before you fall against her. Since you first met him 15 years ago, you always found Sam incredibly handsome. You were only a teenager at that time and he went out with your sister. And you were sure that even now, he probably saw you as a kid. After all, it was not in your room that he slept, but in your sister's bedroom. And it must have been fun to see you blush like that for such futile things ...

You get up and go to your bed before you drop. This time you not hear the bed but your sister pronouncing the name of Sam and her sighs more and more noisy ... It is really time to you to move out ... However, you can not help but imagine being in his place and very quickly you feel this heat between your legs. What a cliche ... To fantasize about the conquest of his own sister ... You bit your lip, letting your hand slide gently under your pantie while your other hand go under your shirt, finding your nipple to tease. You begin small gentle circles against your clit already inflated with excitement. Imagining Sam's hands on your body, his tongue against you, basing yourself on your sister's sighs. You accelerate the pace feeling close to your orgasm and in a sigh you pronounce the name of Sam unintentionally, stopping you net. Completely panicked, you listen them to be sure they did not hear you. You hear your sister who continues to moan, it's good, they could not hear you. You decide to ignore the fire between your legs and put your pillow on your head, to stifle the noise of the room next door.

* * *

 

You open your eyes, the day has risen and you have been able to sleep a little. You sit up and get up putting your shorts before leaving your room.

You stand there when you see Sam standing in the middle of the living room. Your door closes and he turns around.

 

« Ah Y/N, could you help me ? I’ve lost my car keys…. »

 

You greeted him before nodding and helping him search for his keys.

 

« Where’s Crystal ? » You ask.

« Left early . Like always. And you, what are you doing here ?»

« I dumped my boyfriend and found myself without a roof. So Crystal took me here a few days, time to find another apartment ... »

« A guy was stupid enough to let you go? » He says laughing

 

Thank God, you're back to him, looking for his keys near the chair, the blush of your face could not to be seeing

 

« He was stupid enough to cheat on me, actually.» you say slowly.

« Sorry… »

 

You see the keys on the floor near the TV and go down to pick them up. Turning your head to show him his keys, triumphant, you see Sam looked at your buttocks, head bowed, smiling. You stand up and clear your throat. He looks at your head, running his hand behind his neck, laughing.

 

« What ? »

« Don’t bother yourself! » you say in him throwing his keys.

 

He catches them by smiling at you.

 

« I was just telling myself that if I had a girlfriend like you, I would not have time to go elsewhere. It would not even come to my mind. »

« You have one… You have my sister. »

 

He stepped forward to be in front of you and put a lock of your hair behind your ears. And you feel your heart beating so hard in your chest that you wonder even if you can not hear it beat from the outside.

 

« First, I'm not with your sister. Second, there is no comparison with each you and her. »

 

You look away and Sam walks to the front door.

 

« Oh and… »

 

You raise your head towards him.

 

« I hope it was good » he said with a wink

« What are you talking about ? » you say, frowning.

« Of your performance, last night… With me, I guess »

 

Holly shit he heard you ?!

 

« And if you ever want to see what it's all about in real, tell me ...»

« GET OUT! »

 

You shouted, throwing him a pillow of the armchair while he closed the door laughing. You could never look at it the same way again. And if he heard you, did Crystal too? God, you really had to move. _And quick._


	2. Truth or Dare ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see Sam again ... And by the nature of things, you end up having a drink with him and your friends.

One week had passed since the last time you saw Sam. You had arranged to keep avoiding Crystal, between the time you came back from work and when you returned.

You kept looking for an apartment and you came back from one of them when you opened the door.

 

« Y/N ! »

 

You lift your head and see your sister in Sam's lap. Sam looks at you as Crystal hurries to get up.

 

« What are you doing here ?! »

« I told you I was visiting an apartment, Crystal not that I moved in the second !»

 

You raise your eyes to the sky before leaving the apartment by slamming the door. Seriously, she could at least warn you before to do that ... You call the elevator and get ready to get in when you hear someone running behind you.

 

« Y/N wait ! »

 

You look back and see Sam in front of you. You go into the elevator and go to the fond of the elevator as he enters with you. You look down, why was he gone? You have gone on purpose to leave them alone. You raise your head while looking at him. He was putting his jacket back on.

 

« Why are you here ? »

« For the same reason as you, I take a lift. »

 

You roll your eyes before starting again.

 

« You know very well that I'm not talking about that! You looked very busy with Crystal, so why did you leave?»

« Actually not. I wasn't in the mood and she was trying to convince me. »

 

Not in the mood ? Whenever he came to see Crystal, it always ended the same way. Why this time it would be different? Inevitably you think back to your conversation a week ago and you start to blush. Sam noticed it and smiled slightly.

 

« So, you take your apartment?»

« Yes, I am not really welcome. It’s more by obligation than anything else.»

 

Sam was going to answer you but the ringing of the elevator indicating the opening of the doors sounded and you rushed outside, happy to no longer be captive in this litlle space and so close with him ... Not that the idea disturbs you, but rather than it would surely bother him. You feel a pressure on your arm and see Sam's hand hold you.

 

« I have a favor to ask of you. »

« What’s happen ? » you ask

« In general when I come here, I stay at Crystal's. But now it's compromised. And I want to have a drink. Do you know if there is a bar in the area ? »

« Yes ... I will even join 2 friends of mine ... Do you want to come with me? Finally, if you want ...»

 

In fact you hoped he said no as much as he said yes ... Sam looked at you as you raised your big eyes Y/E/C to him. He gave a half-smile before answering you.

 

« With pleasure »

 

You smiled at him by taking your phone to call your friend, beckoning him to follow you.

 

« It's me, finally, I arrive right away. »

«  _Great ! We thought you didn’t want to see us anymore!_  »

« Anything ... Oh and uh ...» You turned your head slightly to look at it before speaking lower « I come with someone.»

«  _It's not true ?!! Who is it ??_ »

« Later ! »

 

You have decided to go to the bar on foot. And the ride was very quiet. Not that you did not want to talk to him. On the contrary ... But you could not stop yourself from repeating in your head this moment when you pronounced his name in your room, and the next day when he made you understand that he had heard you perfectly ... And was preventing you to look him in the face.

You quickly arrived at the bar and rushed to the table of your friends pulling on Sam's arm. They smiled at you and greeted you

 

« Girls, this is Sam, he's a friend. »

« Sam, this is Zoe and Alex »

« Nice to meet you »

 

He shook their hand with a smile before turning to you.

 

« I'm going to get a drink, do you want something ? »

« What, you offer me a drink ? » you joke

 

He looks at you smiling

 

« Why not ? But what are you drinking, a martini ? »

« Are you kidding me? No, I want a beer.»

« A beer ? » He said, raising his eyebrows

« Yes. Why ? »

« Like that, I didn't think you were the kind of woman who loves beer.»

 

He goes away and you sit with your friends. Zoe and Alex take advantage.

 

« Is not your sister's guy ? » Alex tells you

« No, they are not together. It's more ... like sexfriends.. »

« Wait, wait… » Zoe was looking at him before clapping his hands « Yes, it’s him !! »

« What are you talking about, Zoe? » You say with a frown

« He's the guy who went out with your sister when we were teenagers! »

 

You started to blush and she smiled back

 

« You had a crush on him »

« You're saying nonsense ! I was not- »

« Oh yeah ! » exclaim Alex « I remember it now! And obviously, him seems to like you a lot »

« Ok, stop. First, I had absolutely not a crush on him. Second, you say nonsense, he's not interested in me, he's right here because they're arguing. And third, I'm absolutely not his kind of girl. Crystal is her kind of girl, a super hot girl, very sure of herself, all opposite of me. »

 

As Alex took your hand to answer you, Sam came back at the same time giving you your beer before sitting on the bench next to you.

 

« I missed something ? »

 

You were going to answer but Zoe speaks earlier than you :

 

« No, actually you come along at just the right time, we wanted to do some Truth or Dare and we wanted to know if you wanted to join us ? »

 

You turn to her with big eyes when Sam responds

 

« Really ? Why not. »

« Great ! So, let’s begin. Alex, Truth or Dare ? »

« Truth »

« Ok, what was your worst shag in bed ? »

« Lucas, clearly. It was horrible. »

 

You're all laughing. You look at Sam discreetly you corner of the eye, God he was beautiful when he smiled.

 

« Ok Sam, your turn »

 

Zoe rubbed her hands with a mischievous smile on her face. You knew she was preparing something, but what? And that was it, the most disturbing.

 

« Truth or Dare ? »

« Dare. »

« You have to kiss Y / N for 10 seconds »

 

Sam raised his eyebrows looking at you and your heart had a miss. You throw a murderous look at Zoe who has a huge smile on her face.

 

« Ok. »

 

Sam turns to you and you feel your heart speeding up in your chest. Why you ? She knew very well that he made you crack since a while. He put his hand on your chin, leaning towards you and you have a slight move back when he was only inches from your lips.

 

« Don’t worry, it’s just a kiss. And I'm sure you'll like it. »

 

He gently puts his lips on yours while Zoe slowly counts to 10. But you do not hear it anymore. You feel his tongue gently caress your lip to ask for access and you open your lips to let him in. He had the taste of beer and tobacco as you always thought. This kiss was so pleasurable that you let out a slight moan. Light enough so that the girls in front of you two do not hear it. But Sam had heard him very well and you saw his eyes change. He stopped and pulled back slightly, staring into your eyes.

 

« Ten. »

 

You panted softly. The girls applauded and you bowed your head, red as a tomato. Shit. You have completely let yourself be carried away by this kiss. You thought he liked it when in fact he was just counting in his head. It was just a game.

« Okay, I'm going to get a drink ! » Alex says.

 

Zoe accompanied her and you had always not raised your head. You felt eyes on you and you look up to see Sam staring at you.

 

« You are cold ? You are shaking » he said, brushing your arm.

 

You shake your head in negation, unable to speak. You see your friends get the drinks and but before they come back, Sam leans close to your ear pretending to catch his jacket behind you.

 

« You're lucky that this game started in a bar. »

 

You raise your head at once with great eyes.

 

« Because it was hard enough not to want you now. But you do not imagine the efforts I need to not pounce on you, just right now. Especially when I hear you moan  while I kissing you ... »

 

You wanted to reply but the girls arrived at the same time and he began to talk with them while laughing, while your heart beats so hard in your chest that you are unable to think or hear anyone.

 

_Pounce on you ?_


	3. Roof and coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the evening, your friends and Sam take you home and say good night. And that will be a good night.  
> (SMUT)

The evening was going at a crazy speed. You really had a good evening. The girls and Sam accompanied you to Crystal's building. The girls were talking when you turned to Sam, taking off his jacket to give it back to him because you were cold when you left the bar.

 

« I give you back your due. It will not be useful to me up there»

 

He smiles at you and when you give him his jacket you feel his hand graze yours and you have a shiver. Since the beginning of the evening, even if everything was fine, you thought back to what he told you when the girls had left you both to go to the bar, which had installed a tension between you throughout the evening. But that was absolutely not an unpleasant tension. Besides, you would really like to know what would have happened if this game had not started in a bar. The girls pulled you from your thinking to hold you in their arms. You approach the front door, making back to Sam, who in turn wishes the girls a good night.

You look back and see Sam smoking about 3 meters away from you and you stand at the door looking at him. You take a deep breath, before you call him and he looks at you, the cigarette between his lips.

 

« Do you want to… come in ?» you bite your lip as he stares intently at you.

 

He goes ahead and goes to the elevator without saying anything, you enter the elevator and you back to the bottom. The doors close and Sam turns on you and kisses you with such a desire that your legs shake, he stops, breathless, his forehead against yours, his eyes staring at you.

 

« Sorry… »

 

You breathe quickly and hard. You know you're supposed to push him away. That you're supposed to tell you it's wrong. But all you can do is run your arms around his neck and stick your mouth to his. He sticks you against the wall of the elevator while continuing to kiss you passionately, his hands in your hair. He stops and kisses your neck, you gasp and groan at the touch of his lips and his three-day beard against your skin. You grab his hair and you feel his hands so big and so hot along your hips ... The elevator ringing sounds and you separate as fast as you got closer. panting.

The doors open but you do not recognize your floor. Sam takes you by the hand and takes you on stairs and you arrive on the roof of the building which was a huge terrace. You turn to Sam who blocks the door so that it does not close.

 

« We wan’t stay here, someone could be… »

 

He kisses you to silence you and you completely fall under his expert lips.

 

« I don’t care… »

 

He makes you lie down and lie on top of you on the terrace floor kissing you. You feel the coolness of the boards under you that contrasts with Sam's burning body above you. You feel this bump under his jeans that sticks against your pelvis and you moan. God only knows how long you have been hoping that he looks at you like that, that he kisses you like that, that he touches you like that ... By chance you had the good idea to wear a skirt. And in a slow motion, Sam you had very skillfully undressed.

 

« W-wait… » you say to him and sit down slightly, hiding lightly too. Sam looks at you, frowning.

 

« You don’t want to ? »

« God, yes I want ... But I ... It's been a while since I have not ...»

 

You lower your head, your cheeks red. He lifts your chin and gently puts his lips on yours then bring his lips close to your ear to whisper :

 

« In this case, we will make it memorable. » then he nibbled at you the lobe of your ear.

 

He ran his hand through your hair and grabbed it lightly so that your head would go back, giving free access to your neck as he began to kiss and nibble, his beard tickling you lightly with every kiss, every bite.

He lies you down again kissing you and as one of his hands grab your wrists to put them over your head, you feel his second hand move between your thighs and start to caress the part of your body the most sensitive and you bite your lip to make no noise, remembering the current location where you are.

 

« Don't hold back babe ... I want to hear you ...»

 

You look at it and stop biting your lip. His expert hand resumes his activity between your legs while his lips and tongue play with your chest. Kissing, biting, licking, sucking ... You moan his name and wiggle under him, frustrated at not being able to touch him. Suddenly you feel your orgasm arrived under his fingers sharp and sweet at once and rears you up moaning loudly. Sam lets you and undresses him and you bite your lip as you see him there, naked in front of you, enjoying the view that surpassed your fantasies. He raises his eyebrows, smiling before leaning toward you. But since the time you waited for it, it was out of the question that this time again you can not touch it. You push him to sit and straddle him before pressing his chest kissing him to lie in your place. You push your pelvis against his cock making you moan at the same time as him while you kiss him. You raise your pelvis and place his tail at your entrance, sliding it gently inside you. You were soaked and it made the passage easier despite its imposing size in you. You put your hands on her belly before starting to move your hips sometimes slowly, sometimes quickly while Sam was watching you in the light of the moon, his hands following the movement of your hips.

He was breathing hard and you felt his hands on your hips tighten. He straightened up and grabbed your hips to put you on his back again while staying inside you. He looked at you with greed and desire. He gently began a back-and-forth motion as he kissed you, his arms resting on either side of your head. He put a more violent blow, touching your spot inside you, making you gasp in surprise.

 

« Found » he says smiling.

 

While continuing to kiss you, he held firmly your hips by giving thrusts deeper, each time touching your spot that quickly increased the pleasure in you until your second orgasm while your body is shaking uncontrollably uncontrollable and that his also goes through.

Sam dropped down beside you, panting. He turned his head towards you and opened his arm and you snuggled against him, still trembling. You lay on the ground for a moment and closed your eyes. You had a shiver and you sat down to see where your clothes were. You fell asleep without noticing and Sam was not there, his clothes either. He left you on the roof? Seriously? You hurried to get dressed, cursing yourself for thinking for a second that it could have been different. You were leaving when you saw him at the door of the roof. He was looking at you with frowning brow and you saw in his hand 2 cardboard cups.

 

« I thought you were gone ! » you say looking elsewhere to hide the joy you felt knowing that he did not just leave you there after sleeping with you.

« No, you were shivering, so I left you my jacket and seeing that the sun is rising, I told myself that a coffee while the sun rises might please you ...»

 

He puts the coffee on the bench before picking up his jacket and putting it on your shoulders and sitting down. You look at him without moving then he spreads his legs and pulls on your arm to make you sit between his legs wrapping you with his arms and give you your coffee.

You stood there watching the sun rise while you were drinking your coffee. And it was so nice that you could quickly develop a taste for this..


	4. Double date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Sam before your night together.

You  and Sam sat talking on that roof for a good two hours in the morning before he left, driving you to Crystal's home, kissing your cheek before heading to the elevator.

You're in a coffee shop the next day and your friends Zoe and Alex arrive, Alex left to order 3 coffees and Zoe settles with you at the table.

 

«  Sooooo ?? » Asks Zoe

« Soooo what ? » You answer as if nothing had happened.

 

Alex arrives and the waiter follows her with a tray and our coffees. You take your cup and gently bring it to your lips.

 

« Sam and you, you have discussed, aren't you ? »

« I just gaven him his jacket and that’s all. »

 

Zoe made a crestfallen look at her coffee. Then you felt something touching the hollow of your neck and you saw Alex look at your neck frowning.

 

« Y/N… What is _that_  ? »

 

Zoe leans over and makes big round eyes.

 

« It’s a lovebite, you secretive little thing ! »

« Nonsense ! »

 

You touch your neck by blushing before getting up to go to the bathroom. Once inside you rush to the mirror and see a small reddish trace in the hollow of your neck. And now that your hair was tied, it was slightly visible. You are angry and at the same time, touching your fingertips your neck and your lips you remember the contact of Sam's lips on your skin and you bite your lip slightly lower. You go out of the bathroom after you loose your hair and hit someone behind the door.

 

« I’m sorry… » you say raising your head

« Y/N ? »

 

Your heart is just a turn when you see Sam in front of you, just as surprised as you. You slightly lower your eyes, the red cheeks before asking him.

 

« What are you doing here ? »

 

« In fact I have a date… » He said, clearing his throat.

 

You have the impression that all your world collapses, you had really been a mere hobby for a night. And while you waited patiently for him to call you, he was organizing his little dates.

 

« I see, I'll leave you. » You say in a cold tone.

« Y/N… »

 

You were going away when you heard a little voice behind you and you look back

 

« Uncle Sam ! »

« Here you are, sweety »

 

A blonde girl with two bunches, about 3 years old, had rushed to Sam out of the women's bathroom and he lifts her in his arms, turning to you with a smirk and you look at him, you feeling suddenly embarrassed . While the little girl looks at you before whispering the least discreetly of the world to Sam.

 

« Who's the madam? Looks like a princess »

 

Sam looks at you with a half smile and you look away, blushing.

 

« She’s my friend. And it's time for you to go back with your parents, I heard that a huge strawberry ice cream was waiting for you. »

« Really ?! »

 

The little gesticulate in all directions before joining her parents on the other side of the room under the watchful eye of Sam. You're groping your throat before saying softly

 

« So,double date ? »

 

He laughs before answer.

 

« You’re right ! And you ? »

« Girls day »

 

He looked up and saw the girls in the distance talking to each other without noticing them.

 

« By the way ... I should go back, they still worry about nothing. »

« Yes, the same for me, my partner may become impatient if I'm not there to swallow tons of ice with her ...»

 

You laugh softly while looking at him and he laughs with you.

 

« So, see you next time ? » you say looking at him

« Very soon, I hope ...» he said, taking your hand and brushing her back with his lips.

 

Then he went away and you go back to your table, hot cheeks.

* * *

 

When Sam arrived at the table of Nate and Elena, he noticed that the two spouses stared at him, amused.

 

« Ok, I’m listening » He said sitting

« A little mouse told us that you were in discussion with a princess. » Elena laughs softly.

 

Sam turned his head to Cassie, who just eat while looking away.

 

« Who is this girl you were talking to? » Nate asked, unable to stop herself from smiling.

 

Sam rolled his eyes before resigning himself.

 

« She’s a friend, ok ? There is absolutely nothing between us. »

« Nothing between you ? each of you literally devoured each other with your eyes  » Nate replied with a laugh

« What means devoured each other with your eyes ? » Asked Cassie.

« Okaaaaay… We are going to see if we can buy ice cream for the house and you two are going to wait for us outside. » Elena said getting up and taking Cassie to dodge the question.

 

Once outside, Sam leaned against the barriers in front of the cafe and Nate came to stand next to him.

 

« So this girl with whom there is nothing at all, who is she ? » Nate asked, leaning against the barriers.

 

Sam sighed and took a cigarette before answering. He knew he would not escape.

 

« She's a friend I knew before Panama. » 

« She looks rather young to be an old friend ...»

 

Sam turned to Nathan who had a big smile, proud of his joke. He rolled his eyes before smoking.

 

« This joke was nil. » Said Sam smiling.

« Stop it ! It's way better than anything you've ever done before ! »

 

Sam quickly looked inside to see if she had gone back to sit with her friends. He saw her there, laughing loudly, radiant with a hallucinating joy of life. He saw her look up to meet hers. He gave her a small smile and she answered with a big smile before resuming her conversation. He thought back to the night spent with her. Her smell, the softness of her skin, her voice, her laughter, this moment on the roof to discuss ... Nate tapped him on the back which made Sam out of his thoughts.

 

« Well then? We are waiting for you ! » Said Nate looking at Sam, surprised.

« Sorry, I was thinking ... I'm coming » Sam apologized softly before taking Cassie on his shoulders to return to Nate and Elena's home.


	5. My mysterious bad boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not written in a while! With the vagaries of life and work, I did not have a second to myself! I hope you will like this chapter ... Thank you for telling me what you think :)

You drop on the bed after going back to Crystal's home. You were about to take a shower when you hear the vibrator of your phone on your bedside table. You take it and your heart only makes a turn when you understand who sent you this message.

 

_S **o Babe ? Not too jealous to have met my date of the day? ;)**_

 

You laugh when you think back to Sam, that little blond head and the head that you had to make when you realized that his "date" was not exactly what you expected.

 

**_Ahah ! Of course I am ! I could never compete with her !_ **

 

Before giving him time to answer you, you realize something quite disturbing and sends him a message in stride.

 

**_But, I think about it ... How did you get my number ?_ **

****

**_I could tell you… Around a drink ?_ **

You look at your screen, incredulous. Does the great Samuel Drake, the lady-killer, offer you a date? You ? You are divided between the intense joy of this proposal and the fear that your sister with whom you do not already hear you discovers it. As if Sam felt your hesitation, you receive another message.

 

**_C’mon… Just a drink, a pizza and some videogames at home !_ **

 

You laugh before answer him.

 

**_Seriously ? Videogames ? Like geeks ?_ **

****

**_Absolutely  !_ **

****

**_Ahah, ok._ **

****

**_Great ! :) I will await for you in one hour. See ya !_ **

You put your phone on your bed biting your lower lip and then you go to the bathroom for a quick shower. Choose a simple white tank top, black leather jacket and dark blue jeans with black ankle boots. You put an elastic band around your wrist before just highlighting your long lashes with a little black mascara. After all, it's not because it was just a geek party that you could not be a presentable minimum ...

The hour passed so quickly and you leave the apartment by sending a quick goodbye to Crystal who was on the phone with his conquest of the moment, a certain Mike.

 

Once down, you look for that denim jacket that you would recognize among a thousand. You see Sam leaning on a black retro motorcycle, waiting for you, smoking a cigarette. You head for him, his cheeks slightly red when you see his smile when he sees you, making you think back to that night together. Without saying a word he hands you a helmet and you raise your eyebrows.

 

« Really ? On _this_  ? »

 

He smiles, gets on his motorbike and hands you the helmet again.

 

« Seriously, unless you want to walk and let me eat all the pizza all by myself while you will coming? »

 

You sigh laughingly before taking the helmet and put it on your head. You get on the bike behind Sam and you could swear he did a smile on his face and that you felt his heart accelerate when your hands rested on his chest to hold on to him.

He starts and you tighten your grip around his muscular chest, for fear of falling. He did not drive too fast and you quickly become more comfortable on the motorbike. You put your chin on Sam's shoulder, feeling his scent while enjoying watching around.

 

« So ? You see that it's _not_ so bad ...»

 

You're laughing against his shoulder.

 

« It is true that it is even rather pleasant. »

 

The journey finished, you leave Sam - reluctantly - and get off the motorbike. You remove the helmet and hands it to him, leaning forward to shake your hair to put them back in place without noticing that Sam stares you intently.

 

He makes you go his home, a former fire station reconditioned into a large loft. You look around you, this place is sublime, with character. Just like Sam.

He turns to you and laughs at your amazement.

 

« What ? »

« Nothing… » You answer by lowering your head « I just was thinking that a really beautiful place… »

 

He smiles and fetches two beers in his fridge before giving you one.

 

« I immediately found cool ... And I had t would have had a big money, so I said "Hey, why not? " »

 

You laugh when you think back to him when you were younger.

 

« Always this same mysterious bad boy, right ? »

 

He raises his eyebrows looking at you.

 

« What does it means ? »

 

You take a sip before continuing by putting your beer on the coffee table to remove your leather jacket before sitting down.

 

« When we didn't see you more for a few days or weeks, you came back each time with a new wound, a new adventure and a little money. »

 

He laughs before sit near to you.

 

« I remember that everytime I saw you after an expedition you asked me where was I gone. So, everytime I came back… »

« You gave me a coin for me to guess in what country you were, then you explained to me what antiquity you went to get while Crystal was preparing ... I loved listening to your stories, I who was afraid of the plane, I lived by proxy. Besides, I still have them! Each of them ! In a small chest, like a pirate ! »

 

You wink at him, mimicking a hook on your right hand and Sam laughs.

 

« But after ... We never heard more about you for years ... Crystal just told me that it did not concern me ... And then you appeared again. But we stopped that kind of thing. »

 

He stares at you intently and you look down and blush. You see him get up, go to a dresser from which he takes out a small object he throws at you and you catch up it. As you open your hands you discover a gold coin, obviously hand-cut and very old, not the style that Sam gave you in the past. You read a Latin sentence out loud.

 

« Pro deus qvod licentia ? What is this… »

 

You examine the skull on the coin, convinced that you have seen it somewhere.

 

« For God and Freedom. It was the motto of the great Henry Avery and that » he points to the coin you hold between your hand « it was the coin he had created. That way, you'll have a real pirate coin, for your pirate treasure, sailor ! »

 

You look at him with round eyes, putting the coin on the table.

 

« I can’t take it, Sam. It must be worth a fortune. And then, Henry Avery ? »

« It's a gift, I offer it to you. You've always collected these coins, let's say it's worth the one I did not bring back from all my other trips »

 

He takes the coin and slips it into the palm of your hand and you shudder at the mere touch of his fingers on you. You smirk before saying shyly.

 

« Just one condition … »

« Whatever you want, Sweetheart »

« Tell me this whole story. »

 

He looks at you then sighs of resignation rising.

 

« Ok, but first I need some strength»

 

After more than an hour of conversation, while eating pizza, Sam explained to you the prison, the fact of having found his brother, his lies that he regretted, to make this discovery with him, the meeting of his brother's wife, Elena ... How he had managed to recover, certainly, a tiny part of the treasure, but that had allowed them all a safe life and how to settle all the debts they had all in class.

Your eyes are empty when he finishes his story and the only thing you can say is:

 

« You found, stole and destroyed a legendary city that no one thought they could find ... And I, meanwhile, I hardly dare to fly in a plane.»

 

He looks at you then laughs frankly taking a piece of pizza.

 

« You are capable of many things, you just do not realize it yet. »

« Like fighting you on your video games ? »

 

You get up and turn on his PS4 in front of you. You see a game that is ready to launch: Crash Bandicoot.

You turn to him with a mischievous air and start the game. You explode his score on the first level by making fun of him to make him angry.

 

« Ok. My turn ! »

 

He takes you the gamepad of the hands and remakes the level in his turn without being able to beat you. He gently puts you on the shoulder and then starts the second level to score. This done, you start this same level, a jump, two jumps, a few apples picked up ... You're good to beat his score again, and he knows it. You feel something rubbing your neck and you jump, dropping your character in the void. You find the culprit: Sam's hand, to distract you. You nudge him in the ribs, making him laugh.

 

« You don’t play by the rules, Drake ! »

« I’m a pirate, Darling. And you lost, you fell, so it's my turn, give me that »

 

He tries to take you the handle but you extend your arm on the other side to prevent it.

 

« Out of the question !! You cheated it's still my turn ! »

 

You almost shout your answer while Sam protests and tries to take the gamepad of your hands, while you stretch your arms in all directions to prevent it, completely hilarious as children.

Without really being aware of it, you find yourself lying in the sofa, Sam over you, trying to tickle you to take the gamepad, his face a few inches from yours.

Noticing the proximity of his body, you practically do not move and he takes the opportunity to take the gamepad of your hands, while staying above you, his brown eyes immersed in yours. Your heart beats when he smiles you. That particular smile that he makes when he looks at you, that sincere smile, eager and at the same time so tender ... He comes closer gently, while staring at you as if to ask for your silent approval. You support his eyes with a small shy smile and you feel his warm lips gently ask on yours, always fixing you. The kiss deepens, his tongue gently asking for access to your mouth. This kiss was infinitely sweet, literally making you melt with happiness. He stops, stroking your cheek with his thumb. He was about to start again when his phone rang, you sit up slightly and your blood freezes when you see the name of the person calling him. Crystal.

He's looking at you, frowning.

 

« Answer her. »

 

You tell him harder than you would have liked and he sighs as he take his phone. You sit up, completely cool, combing your hair.

 

« Hi… No… I’m unavailable now… »

 

She called him because she wanted him. But what were you doing here? The first time should never have happened. You played with fire. Suddenly, you get up, take your jacket, your bag and then head to the front door.

Sam cuts the conversation and hangs up.

 

« What are you doing Y/N ? »

« I should not be here. »

 

Sam grab your wrist to hold you back and you turn, fast breathing.

 

« Sam, stop. What I do, have sexe with you, be here while you're dating my sister ... I'm horrible, I can not stay. »

« Wait a minute, you are not alone in this case, I am too. And I already told you that- »

« Stop ! »

 

You felt your eyes sting, of course you wanted Sam. You always wanted Sam, but he was not yours. You needed to leave. You did not want to crack. Not in front of him. You turn without even a look, a goodbye, and you go through the door slamming. Preferring to walk to go back home.

_Sorry Sam. I’m not a good person like you believed._


	6. Cuddly toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE - REEDIT CHAPTER 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE - Hello everyone ! I have not written in a while ... But this chapter I did not like, I have completely redone it, it really not seems to the previous version. I hope that pleases you !  
> And happy New Year

Great idea to walk back, the rain began to fall, it is night ... But if you had not made the decision to go to Sam tonight, it would not have happened. You hear your phone ring and see who can call you now. Sam. You ignore the call by cursing yourself. Second phone call. _Crystal_. Definitely, it's the time! You were going to answer when a thunderclap makes you jump, dropping your phone into a puddle. You pick it up, it goes out, the screen is cracked and you can not turn it back on. You kick in the wall next to you, angry.

 

« It's not possible to be so much unlucky ! »

 

You hear a noise behind you and you see a blue pickup stop next to you and the window that opens. Sam is inside. You raise your eyes to the sky before continuing to walk. Sam gets out of the car and grabs your wrist making you turn around.

 

« I told you that I was going home ! »

 

Sam does not let you go and look at you hard.

 

« I did not understand but I will not let you go now. »

« Excuse-me ? »

« They just announced a risk of storm, there is a storm, it rains, you are soaked to the bone, and on foot, there is at least 1 hour of walking. »

« I will call a taxi ! »

« With this ? »

 

He shows my broken phone before sighs.

 

« Please come back. The time the storm passes. »

 

He looks at you and you see in his eyes that he really looks worried and sincere. You're about to protest again, but when you open your mouth, Sam gently squeezes his grip on your wrist.

 

« Please »

« Sam, you don’t understand. I can’t do this again ! »

« So come with me and explain me ! At least the time it calms down »

 

You sigh and resign yourself to getting into the car. Sam sighs with a "Thank you".

 

15 minutes later, you are back in the living room of her loft, soaked, her head bowed like a child caught at fault. Sam slowly walks over to you with a towel dry leggings and a women's t-shirt.

 

« It's not much, but at least it's dry. »

« Clothes of your old conquests I suppose ? »

 

He looks up at your tone a little drier than you would have liked.

 

« In fact, it is my sister-in-law's clothes. On whom my niece vomited and she had need change clothes, I washed them for her  but I always forgot to return them. »

 

You blush, bowing your head in front of your jealousy that should not exist. What's wrong with you, damn it ?! Why do you need to talk to him like this? You do not dare raise your head and you hide in the bathroom to put on dry clothes and water on your face. You stop and look at yourself in the mirror for a few moments. Your eyes are red, your hair soaked and disheveled. You sigh before leaving the bathroom and Sam stands on the wall next to you, at the entrance to the bathroom, frowning.

 

« I called Crystal. I said I crossed you in the street and brought you here, until the alert was removed. »

« Thanks… »

« Now, do you want to explain to me what happened to you earlier ? »

 

His tone is hard, it's normal, you get closer and the minute after, you run away ... He must take you for an immature girl who does not know what she wants .... In fact, you know _exactly_ what you want. But unfortunately you also know what you can _not_ have ... It's decided, you throw yourself while Sam lights a cigarette near the open window.

 

« Did you know that actually Crystal and I were only half-sisters ? »

 

Sam released a cloud of smoke before putting out his cigarette.

 

« No. But I suspected it. Because I never heard of you when I went out with her, when we were teenagers »

« Our father was pilot. And… »

 

You sit in Sam's armchair and bring your knees to your chest, playing with a strand of hair, staring at the extinct TV.                                 

 

« Our father was in fact leading a double life. He was, at first, with Crystal's mother. Then during his travels, he fell in love with my mother. And that's where I was born. »

 

Sam listens to you, without speaking, he looks at you really attentive to what you say.

 

« Only, mom got sick. And at 24 my sister discovered that I existed when I was 9, after the death of my mother. My father collected me, imposing my presence on Crystal. For her, it's like I stole her father. »

« Why do you say that ? I remember that you spent a lot of time with Crystal. »

 

You feel the tears come to your eyes thinking back to the evening when a fight broke out.

 

« A little before you leave for Panama, my father asked Crystal to spend the day with me. And she refused. They thought I was sleeping. She said that my father was no longer worried about her, that since the second I lived with them, I had stolen her father. His family life ... And ... » You swallow your tears « It's true ! Our father was much more at our home than her home, he always supported me. Even now, I'm at her home because he told her. And as a thank you, I'm sleeping with you. I am the worst person who exists ! »

« Ok, stop. »

 

Sam got up to stand next to you and raised your chin to force you to look at him. His eyes were firm and serious.

 

« Firstly, you were only a child and you are not responsible for your father's actions. She does not have to hold you responsible. Secondly, you have not stolen anything from anyone, not even me. If you slept with me, it's because I wanted to. It was _me_ who followed you in this bar, _me_ who took you on this roof, _me_ who took you here tonight then no, you are not the worst person who exists on the contrary ...»

« But it’s _me_ who accepted… »

 

On this sentence, you turn your head so that Sam does not hold you any more, to put a little distance between both of you, but especially because you know very well that you will not be able to ignore much longer the electricity which passes through you by this simple touch. He sighs and gets up.

 

« Even if I do not share your opinion, I understand ... But in the meantime, I can not let you go without means to reach you, with this weather and on foot. »

 

He disappears a few moments and reappears with a blanket and a pillow. You're about to lie down in the armchair when he raises his eyebrows.

 

« What are you doing ? It is out of the question that you sleep there, I'm going to sleep there, you'll sleep in my bed. »

 

You blush and shake your head.

 

« Out of the question, I was not even supposed to be here. So no, I'm going to sleep there and you in your bed ! »

 

Sam sighs before smiling softly. You get up to take his hands off the blanket and you let out a cry of surprise when your feet take off from the ground.

 

« What are you doing ?! Sam !! »

 

Sam is wearing you over his shoulder like a simple bag. You struggle without really being able to stop laughing a little as he walks.

 

« I was sufficiently contradicted today Princess. So you'll sleep in this bed, whether you like it or not. »

 

He said it in a joking tone, but you have a twinge in your heart when you think back to that day and especially this evening. You are drawn from your thoughts when he drops you on the bed before you say good night and close the door to let you alone.

You have been turning and going back in his bed for more than an hour. The pounding rain on windows and thunder keep you awake. You sigh and then get up before giving a little cry after a violent thunderclap. You go out of the room stealthily and head to the armchair to see Sam asleep. He wears dark blue jogging pants and is shirtless. You lose yourself in your contemplation when you let go a cry after a thunderclap even more violent than the first. Sam gets up immediately, on the alert before relaxing seeing you.

 

« What's happen Princess ? »

« Can't sleep ... And I HATE those damn thunderclaps ... »

« On the other hand you always love to ride in t-shirt and panties for night »

 

You look down in front of his amused look and you start to blush violently trying vainly to hide your thighs behind your hands. Sam sits and asks you to sit next to him. You sit slightly embarrassed by your outfit and Sam puts the blanket on your shoulders which has the effect of sufficiently cover your body to not be completely uncomfortable.

 

« Y/N… »

 

You gently turn your head towards his face. His eyes are deep and grave and you look away by wrapping yourself in the blanket that carries its scent.

 

« You regret what happened? I mean, this kiss ... That night on the roof ... »

 

You look up at him, eyes wide open. To regret ? God no, you would like to relive those moments nights after nights, day after day ...

 

« No… No but… It’s so complicated »

« In other words, you regret. »

 

You sigh and he gestures to get up when you grab him by the arm, knocking off the blanket. You find yourself in underwear again but you don't care, you can not let go of his arm. Because you have the feeling that if you let him go now, it will be forever. You look at him, almost imploring and he frowns.

 

« I don't regret what happened. I swear to you. Only, I can't let it happen again, not so much as Crystal and you ... »

 

He looks at you and you don't look away. No way he thinks you regret. You support his gaze before he sighs in surrender.

 

« Stay with me. »

 

The words come out of your mouth even before you realize it and Sam looks at you with an indefinable gleam in your eyes.

 

« Are you sure to know what you want ? You gone, now you ask me to stay… »

« S-sorry, I… »

 

You search for your words, completely panicked before Sam laughs softly.

 

« Calm down Princess, I teased you. »

« Stupid ! »

 

You put a blow in the shoulder then you see your outfit again before blushing. Sam laughs a little more.

 

« Don't be embarrassed, this is not the first time I see you in this outfit ... And then, there is nothing that I have not seen before. »

 

You were going to protest before Sam dropped into the armchair, then grabbed you by the waist to stick you against him so that you both lie down despite the lack of space.

 

« What are you doing ? »

« You don't want me to leave, you're afraid of the weather, so I'm getting ready to sleep. »

« Like this? I mean…. »

 

You look at your mutual bodies against each other and you're hot in few seconds.

 

« Yes like this. I'm fine here. And you woke me up, you owe me it. »

« I’m not your cuddly toy ! »

« For this night, yes you are. »

 

 

You don't dare to say anything and even if you know that nothing else needs to happen, you stay there, enjoying being against him. His breath against your neck, his body against yours ... And you feel his hand resting on your hip caressing you gently with his thumb. You copy your breath to hers so calm and calm and slowly you fall asleep.


	7. One last time

You wake up and you feel that warm, sweet breath in your neck. The same as the one you fell asleep with. You love that and it causes you chills throughout the body. You sit down and stretch out slowly, being careful not to wake up Sam. You hurry up to get dressed and rush to make coffee. You look everywhere in the kitchen and realize that the coffee is in the cupboard at the top. Absolutely no problem for Sam who is big, but for you ... You get on tiptoe, but nothing to do, you can not, you slap your tongue in annoyance before giving up.

 

" Why can not I exceed 1m70 ?! "

" Because I could not come save you when you can not catch something. "

 

You jump when you feel that warm torso in your back and you see Sam stretching his arm to take the coffee you could not reach. You're pouting.

 

" I thought you were still sleeping … "

" I am a light sleeper. "

 

The phone rings and Sam goes to the phone to take the call. You look at the window and realize that the sky is perfectly clear. You sigh, understanding what that meant. Even if you could chat with Sam, you have to come back home before doing another stupidity. Thinking about all this makes you dizzy. Sam is still on the phone, he's even gone to talk. You take the opportunity to prepare your business to return at Crystal's home. When Sam comes back to you, he frowns at seeing you ready to go.

 

" You are leaving already ? "

" Yes ... I have to come back home, I have an appointment this afternoon and I would like to take a shower and change before going. "

 

Sam looks at you with a frown, before taking his jacket. You waddle on the spot, having the sensation that your cheeks ignite.

 

" What are you doing, Sam ? "

" I bring you back, it's a long walk. "

 

You were going to protest but he has already opened the door and is waiting for you at the entrance. You walk through the door and breathe in the fresh air that soothes that warmth on your face but makes you shudder at the same time. The trip was made in silence and you look at the landscape by losing yourself in your thoughts. You think about that kiss last night and you shudder. When you had spent the night together, it had been torrid, sweet, but intense. You gently put your thumb on your lips thinking about this kiss. It had nothing to do with that famous night. This kiss was sweet, deep, shy ... As if Sam had been afraid to break you, rush you. Then he caressed your cheek, everything could have been like a real film with rose water if Crystal had not called to bring you back to reality. The car stops and you did not even notice that you had arrived. You turn your head towards Sam, slightly dazed and see that he looks at you strangely.

 

" What ? "

" Are you sure everything is ok ? "

" Of course, yes, I'm just a little tired. "

 

Sam touches your forehead with the inside of his wrist and you withdraw suddenly, here he acts with you as one would act with a child!

 

" But, what are you doing ?! "

" You are burning Y/N ! "

" Stop taking you for my - "

 

You lean on the door, your head turning even harder than earlier as your sight seems to blur and everything is tinged in reddish tones.

 

" For my… "

 

 You hear Sam say your name, as if he were hundreds of meters from you, and everything become black.

 

When you open your eyes, you no longer feel  you are in the car but in a cozy place and something pleasantly cool and slightly damp is placed on your forehead. You sketch a gesture to remove it but a big hand stops you. You open your eyes to see who is with you and you see two hazel eyes staring at you with concern.

 

" Sam… What happened ? "

" You fainted. "

" Wh-what ? "

 

You get up suddenly and your head is still spinning. Sam presses on your shoulders to go back to bed and replace the wet and fresh line on your forehead.

 

" You have a fever. That's what we win to walk in the rain ! "

 

You grumble.

 

" It amuses you to be right, isn't it ? "

" Ok, maybe I'm dying to tell you that I told you. "

" Fuck you, Sam. Really. "

 

Sam laughs and turns his head on your dresser, then looks at you again, a smirk on his face.

 

" What now ? "

 

He takes the little brown chest in his hands and opens it to see all pieces he gave you.

 

" So it was true ? "

" Of course it was true! I never lied to you ... "

 

He looks at you and you look away, hoping that the blushing of your cheeks goes unnoticed with the fever. You recover suddenly, as panicked.

 

" Where is Crystal ? "

 

Sam wants to lengthen you but you refuse.

 

" Relax, she'll be here tomorrow morning, she was on the move. "

 

You look at the time, it is noon, you have pain everywhere because of the fever, but you can not sleep, and then, you know your body, it will be much better after a night's sleep. You sketch a gesture to get up but Sam stops you by sitting on the bed, holding your arms, he looks at you frowning.

 

" Can I know what you are doing ? "

" I have things to do, Sam. I'm fine, it'll be okay ! "

" Yes, like when you fainted. "

" But, I- "

" You stay in this bed, and you rest. And I intend to stay here until your sister comes back. Your appointment, it is postponed. " he cuts you off

 

You breathe and let yourself fall back on the bed, pouting. Sam gets up and tells you he's going to get you something to eat and then leaves. You look at the ceiling, is it karma that makes you understand that you should have stayed at Sam last night? Or maybe you should not have kissed him. God, fever makes you think of everything and anything at the same time. You wanted Sam, to wake up against him like this morning, to make love to him like on the roof, to kiss her like last night ... But, Crystal is your sister, you can not do that. Not without talking to him, not without his agreement ...

When Sam arrives with a lunch for you, he sees you asleep again, he tells himself that you really have to be exhausted to fall asleep in such a short time. He sits on the edge of the bed and puts the damp cloth on your forehead. He sits next to you and takes advantage of your asleep to gently take your hand and kiss it. Even if nothing happened, he could at least make sure nothing happened until Crystal arrived. Then he will fulfill your wish, and leave you alone.

* * *

 

You wake up without knowing how long you've slept, but it's dark outside. You feel a pressure on your hand and turn your head and you see Sam, sit next to your bed, his hand holding yours, asleep. You sit and gently caress his face. He growls and says, sleepily.

 

" What is happening? "

" You fell asleep … "

 

He stands up slowly and stretches grimacing.

 

" What’s wrong ? " You tell him by looking at him.

" Just a few body aches … "

 

You get up and stand behind him and put your hands on his shoulders. He jumps and turns around.

 

" Can I know what you are doing? You are still… "

" Shut up Sam ! I'm much better, so ... "you make him get back on the chair and replace your hands at the base of his neck. "You're relaxing and you let me forgive me for making you sleep in such an uncomfortable position since last night, already "

 

You start to massage the base of his neck and you hear him moan with relief. Then you continue down on his shoulders. You continue to descend on his back, unwinding the knots of tension that you feel under your fingers.

 

" You're wrong you know ..." he tells you in a whisper, in the darkness of the room.

" About what ? "

" about this night, I absolutely did not sleep in an uncomfortable position. On the contrary, I felt very good ... "

 

You smile softly, your red cheeks that do not see the darkness of the room. You lift your hands and you gently put his head back, he has his eyes closed, enjoying the massage you now lavish on his head. When you see him like that, it's stronger than you, _just one last time_ ... You lean gently over his head and kiss him shyly. You stop and look up slightly to see that he's looking at you. He smiles sweetly at you before taking your face in his hands to get you closer and kiss you again. You were only a few millimeters from his lips ...

 

" And I see that you feel much better ! "


	8. Desillusion

You had the impression that your heart had stopped. You turn around quickly and Sam gets up.

 

" Chris ? What are you fuckin’ doing here ?! "

 

The tall blond guy looks at you, arms folded. Sam puts an arm in front of you, as if to protect you. You make a slight pressure on Sam's forearm to make him understand that he can lower it. He looks at you with a frown.

 

" Do you know him ? "

" This is Chris… My ex-boyfriend… "

 

Sam raised his eyebrows as he passed his eyes from Chris to you before frowning again, looking at Chris, looking bad.

 

" It's this asshole who cheated on you, right ? "

 

Sam wants to go to him, but you stand in front of him, your hand on his chest and turn to Chris.

 

" What are you doing here ?! "

" Hey wait a minute ! I came because she said you wanted to apologize for leaving me without saying anything ! "

" Excuse-me ?! "

 

You're about to answer when you hear the door slam shut. A few seconds later, Crystal stands next to Chris.

 

" What’s going on here ? "

 

You were about to open your mouth to answer but Sam got ahead of you.

 

" Nothing. "

 

At these words you have the impression that you are stabbed. You look at Sam, who is avoiding you. Of course he was not going to tell Crystal anything. What did you think? You retreat slightly. Crystal looks at you, frowning, noticing the sudden closeness that there was just a few seconds between Sam and you. You take a breath and then start moving towards Chris without even looking at Sam.

 

" Sam is actually right, There is nothing here. And you’re right too, Chris. I should not have left. I come back home. "

 

Chris smirks at Sam who is looking at you, completely stunned. You head into the bathroom to recover the few things you left there, your head spinning. But this time, nothing to do with fever or other. Sam chose your sister. It was obvious he would do it. And it was obvious that you should not have thought otherwise. You hear steps in kitchen and laughters. Chris laughs with Crystal. You are redirected to the room to get the rest of your stuff that you stuff in your bag.

 

" … What are you doing ? "

 

You jump and turn back to this voice. Sam is looking at you with folded arms. You go on, making his back so that he can not see the tears that threatened on your eyes.

 

" I take my stuffs, like you can see, Sam. "

" This guy make fun of you and you go back to him ? Are you really stupid ? "

 

You turn around, furious.

 

" Because you are better than him ? And what can it does to you ? After all, there is _nothing_ that holds me back here, right Samuel ? "

" Y/N… "

" Don’t, Sam. Don’t do that. Don’t justify yourself. Everything is clear now. "

" What do you mean ? "

" I was about to talk to Crystal just 10 minutes ago to show you that I did not regret anything ! But  obviously, that’s not me who have some regrets. "

 

Sam opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out. You sigh and wipe your cheek, feeling a tear rolling. You take your bag and advance pushing Sam with the shoulder before rushing to the exit calling Chris.

Sam insults himself. Why he could not find the words precisely now? He holds his face in one hand, still smelling your perfume in the room, still hearing you laugh ... He had answered Crystal because he did not want you to have any problems. But also because he did not want to hurt any of you. He did not have a feeling for Crystal, but he could not just hurt her. And he did not want you to suffer the wrath of your sister because of him ... He responded without thinking. Of course he did not regret anything ! But it was impossible between you. And he knew that, so why was he so angry that you choose this son of a bitch rather than him? Without even thinking he rushed out of Crystal's apartment under the astonished Crystal's eyes. He went down as quickly as possible from house. No. He would not let you choose a guy who does not respect you. Out of the question. He looks for you everywhere in the street, but does not see you. You already left.

 

Several days had passed since you had slept at Sam's home. He was lying on his couch. His gaze fixed on his ceiling, it had become his favorite place in the house. And he realized that if he loved her so much, it was only when you were inside. He sighed, he had tried to contact you, more than once, without success. He did not want to see Crystal again either. Because it's not her that he wanted. He was pulled from his thoughts by little arms that jump on him. He laughs kissing Cassie.

 

" Well then ? Do you answer again one day ?"

" Sorry Nathan, I was in my thoughts. "

 

Nate looks around at the mess left by his brother everywhere. He goes to his brother's fridge and takes out beers.

 

" Tell me what happened with this old acquaintance ! "

" What do you mean ? "

" Stop that Sam ! I saw how you were watchin’ her last time. You like her and I think she likes you too. But both of you admit it as well as we did at the time, with Elena. "

 

Sam sighs.

 

" It’s totally different of Elena and you ... What are you doing here Nathan ? "

" We came looking for the clothes that Elena had forgotten. And see if you were still alive. "

 

Sam rolls his eyes and goes to the laundry room. He is looking for his stepsister's clothes but instead, they are yours he finds. He takes them in his hands, jaw clenched. Remembering that night, when you came to join him, where he reassured you, listened to you. You told him that you had no regrets with a determined air. And when it was his turn to tell you, show you, he was scared. Nate arrived in the laundry and Sam shook himself quickly.

 

" Sorry, I lent them to Y/N when she came last time, and I could not get them back … "

 

Nathan makes him a huge smile.

 

" So… Go and get back them !... And I don’t just talk about clothes… "

" Nathan… "

" You've brought back a piece of Libertalia's treasure. You'll know how to bring her back too ! "


	9. Reunion

Zoe and Alex went to see you, Chris was gone for the evening. Which suited you well, since you were sleeping apart. You came back only to hurt Sam. It was childish, but also because you could not look at Crystal in the eye. You drink your glass of wine mechanically, you hear your cell phone vibrate but do not bother to look at it. Zoe picks it up and frowns.

 

" Sam again… Maybe you should be answer him… "

" To tell him what " You answer frowning. " He made choice, me too, it’s over. It's a man who like have women, and I'm just one more trophy. "

" That his fifth call since we are here. And go back with Chris is so… "

 

Without even having time to react, Alex takes your phone and picks up.

 

" Alex ! " you scream.

 

Alex looks upset and slightly drunk.

 

" What do you want to her, Sam? Do not you think you did enough damage ?! "

 

You watch her carefully, the heart beating.

 

" Yeah that’s Alex… No, she doesn’t want to talk with you… Why do you think she won’t ?!... No… Wa- How you can know that ?... W-wait… What ?! Sam ? Sam !! "

 

She hangs up, suddenly very pale.

 

" What the hell going on ?! "

 

You got up to get your phone and shake Alex.

 

" Alex !! "

" He’s coming. "

" What ?! "

" He just said he was at the door… He wanted to get back some clothes. "

 

You hear knocking at the door and go there, trembling. When you open it, you meet his eyes and it's stronger than you. You close immediately, putting yourself back against the door and let you slide on the ground, knees bent in front of you.

 

" Y/N… Please, open the door and let me in. "

 

You do not answer and you hear her sigh while the girls wait.

 

" Y/N… yes, I have regrets. "

 

Your heart breaks in a thousand pieces and you let out a sob.

 

" I'm sorry I did not knew how to keep you at Crystal’s. I'm sorry I did not tell you how much I've always found you so beautiful and full of life, even when you were hiding behind your bangs to not show how blushing you were when I smiled at you. Everytime. "

 

You raise your head, you had no more fringe since your 18 years… What does it means ?

 

" I'm sorry that I never dared to tell you that I liked you because I considered myself too old for you. I'm sorry not having tried earlier to talk to you. I'm sorry not to be stayed with you in this kitchen in the middle of the night. I'm sorry that this first kiss... No our first kiss lasted only 10 seconds. I'm sorry that had to leave you after this sunrise on this roof ... But what I regret the most ... It's to have been stupid enough not to have been able to told you that the only thing I did not regret was all those moments with you. "

 

Your friends are staring at you, their eyes watering as your tears run down your cheeks. You hear him sigh again and his footsteps go away. You start to breathe hard, completely back. Zoe looks at you, completely stunned.

 

" What are you still doing here ?! "

 

You look at her and get up suddenly, noisy breathing. Your friends are looking at you with a smile, you open the door at once and fall on Chris in front of you.

 

" What are you doing ? "

 

You look at him before pushing him to pass.

 

" I make choice ! "

 

You start running in the street and shout Sam's name a few times, without noticing. You feel your eyes sting. No. It can not just be finished like this.

 

" …Y/N ? "

 

You turn around, he is there, a few meters, looking tired in his denim jacket. You feel your tears flow. You run on him and literally jump him to the neck, making him fall to the ground. You have fallen but you do not care, you look up to look into your eyes, your breathing strong. He staring you, not knowing what attitude to adopt. You look at him and tell him with a shy smile

 

" I just want to say… You must really have a bad memory… Because I was absolutely not beautiful with this fringe. "

 

He laughs softly before putting a hand on your cheek.

 

" You are still pretty for me. "

 

You blush slightly as he wipes the tears gently down your cheeks. You have the impression that the world and time have stopped. You look at him before a voice comes to interrupt you.

 

" But WHAT are you waiting for to kiss him ??! "

 

You turn your head to see your two friends staring at you and you both laugh.

 

" We must not disappoint our spectators … " Sam tells you with a smirk.

 

You put your arms around his neck gently bringing your face. Sam holds you by the hips and kisses you tenderly. Even though you're still on the ground, he's holding you with one hand on your back to tip you over, toppling you slightly as you grab onto his neck. You hear your friends cheering as you laugh. Sam teases you with his nose before helping you up. He brings you closer to him once standing and tells you while interlacing his hand to yours.

 

" And if we went to celebrate our reunion in a more private place ? "

 

He nods to the girls and you laugh before nodding.

 

" I know a nice bar, not very far,but… "

" That’s not what I thought when I said celebrate our reunion, babe.. "

 

You laugh in front of his smile more than suggestive.

 

" But after all, I need to talk with some persons… "

 

He staring you, his forehead against yours.

 

" We do it, together "

 

You hug him before giving him your best smile.

 

" Deal ! "


	10. "Do you agree to... ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a smart chapter. Just for closed this story I loved so much to write !  
> I have too many stories to finish for publish and it's not easy with my busy schedule xD  
> I hope you enjoyed this !  
> Bye !

" Sam, I’m hom- What’s going on here ? "

 

Sam and you have been living together for a little over a year now. You spoke to Crystal and she actually took it pretty well. By opening you discover a whole path of white petals. The lights are off but a whole bunch of candles are lit in the living room, giving a very romantic mood in the home.

 

" Sam ? "

 

Your heart beats hard, but no answer. You follow the path of petals that takes you to the couch near the controller where you find a little note.

 

_Do you agree to keep playing against me, even if I cheat?_

 

You laugh before answering aloud. What a jerk.

 

" Oui ! "

 

You see that the path of petals continues to the kitchen where another little note is placed on the work plan.

 

_Do you agree to continue to make me coffee, even if I keep it too high for you, to have the pleasure of seeing you asking me for help?_

 

" Yes, stupid guy ! " You say still laughing

 

You continue to follow the path that leads you to the room and you see another note on the bed accompanied by a fairly large package at the foot of the bed.

 

_Do you accept to take care of this poisoned gift ?_

 

You look at it and open it slowly. You hear a little yelp and you literally melt when you found a Border Collie puppy. You take it in your arms and caress it. You notice that he is wearing a collar and that a piece of paper is stuck in it. You frown, put the puppy down, and gently take the paper, with your back to the door. Reading the sentence, you have the impression that your heart stops. You jump when you hear Sam's voice behind you.

 

" So… What do you answer to this last request ? "

 

You turn, completely stunned. Sam stands in the doorway, staring at you with that little smirk that makes you crack so much, arms crossed. You read the last word for a last time before falling on his neck and hugging him with his laughter.

 

" What does it mean ? "

" Of course yes ! Yes I want to marry you ! "

 

You peck her face to kiss under her bursts of laughter. He gently grabs you by the hips and then puts a lock of hair behind your ear. You blush at this simple gesture that always makes you shudder before looking away.

 

" Sooo… If we were going to announce the good news and our new friend to Cassie and Vicky? They will be happy to have a new friend with whom to play ... "

 

He kisses your nose before stroking your hips with his thumbs.

 

" Mmmh… It's a good idea, but before that ... Mrs. Drake, I have something else in mind ..."

 

You look at him, cheeks flushing before his eyes that run through your body, knowing perfectly what he was thinking. You let out a sigh of pleasure as you hear in your head his way of saying "Mrs. Drake". He looks at you surprised and you look down, embarrassed.

 

" Say it again... "

" What, Princess ? "

" Call me again by your name ... "

 

He smiles and bury his head in your neck, leaving you with sweet kisses that make you crazy.

 

" All to please you, Mrs. Drake … "

 

You laugh before he passes an arm under your legs to carry you like a bride to your bed.


End file.
